


Raincheck

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: what was once "Not Exactly Subtle" [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i can't think of any tags oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: Things weren't always going to work in Daichi's favor and Suga has to remind him of that.[repost from 2014]





	Raincheck

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "mother nature"
> 
> tbh this is Not My Fave fic ever but i feel the need to repost it

"Well, I don't think it's going to get worse again?"

Daichi was leaning against the doorway of the gym, eyes shut tight as he tried to calm himself down a bit. Suga, however, had already ventured back down the covered path between school buildings, hand held out to check the rain even though he could tell it was significantly lighter than when he tried to do this earlier (that time, it suddenly rained sideways all over his school uniform, so now he was back in his volleyball uniform and trying not to shiver from the cold). 

"See? I bet if we ran to Coach's shop down the hill, we could hide out there and at least eat until it lightens up," he offered, looking back at Daichi. Daichi was beyond exasperated, though, so Suga just sighed and trotted back up to him. He smacked his wet, cold hand against Daichi's cheek to wake him up some, and with a shocked yelp Daichi did just that.

He wiped off the water from his face and pouted at Suga. "Yeah, fine..."

"We can go on this special date you had  _all_  planned out some other time when it's not raining, okay?" Suga teased and snuck his hand into Daichi's. "Come on, lock up and we'll run to the store."

Daichi sighed, but smiled and leaned in to peck Suga's lips. "Alright, sounds good," he said, then looked down at Suga's bare arms and legs. "Aren't you cold?"

"Very!" Suga exclaimed, "So that's why we should race there! That's what Kageyama and Hinata do, and they get places faster than necessary."

Daichi had to remove his hand from Suga's so he could close the gym door and lock it, and then he put down his bag so he could take his jacket off. "While you have a point, I think it's only fair that we both have at least one half of our bodies covered up."

He handed his jacket to Suga, who gratefully wiggled into it and looked incredibly pleased as he buttoned it up. "I know we have the same uniform, so it's silly that this is so exciting..."

Once they were both ready to go, they stood at the at the opening in the outside hall. "Sooo, first one there doesn't have to buy the pork buns?" Daichi offered.

Suga chuckled and readjusted his bag for the upcoming run. "Agreed."


End file.
